Terminator Genisys: GuardianPops One-Shot's
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: Guardian/Pops x Reader one-shot's that I write on my spare time.
1. Chapter 1

**H** i **! This is a series of One-Shot's of the T-600 from Terminator Genisys, The Guardian or as Sarah likes to call him Pops. Now this series of One-Shot's will include Pops x Oc too. And if you want a One-Shot please message me on my profile please**. **And I will have: Sarah Connor One-Shots, John Connor One-Shot's and Kyle Reese One-Shot's coming soon. And Possibly a 1984 T-800 One-Shot's**

 **The Pops you can choose from:**

1973 Young Guardian

1984 Guardian

2017 Guardian

AU Guardian (He can be Human or a T-800)

 **What the Oneshot's can have:**

Rated M ( Mostly: Violence, Language. Sex Scenes)

Rated T (Mostly: Fluff, Language, Adult Themes)

 **What kind of Sex or Fluff it can have**

Smut: Rough Sex Scenes, Lot's of Colorful Language, and Dirty talk)

Virginity: The Reader or Oc can be a Virgin and Pops can take them Gently or Roughly.

Fluff: Pops can be sweet or innocent.

 **The Guardian x Oc One-shots**

Can have up to 4 or 5 One-Shot's

 **The Guardian x Reader One-Shot's**

Can have up to 2 or 3 Oneshot's


	2. 2017 Pops x sucidal Reader

Requested by: Tardiscat1

Warning: Suicidal Attempts, and Depression.

2017 (T-1000/ Pops) x Suicidal Reader

You were sitting on your bed, drawing, Your (eye color) eyes followed the pencil tip that slid across the white paper. The soft gray color slowly started to form a picture.

Your earphones brought music to Your ears, You loved listening to (genre/song) it soothed you and kept the pain away, but you were irritated at the fact this 2017 had these things now called Iphone's. You always had endless pain filling Your heart, it felt empty as if there was a part of You are missing, you removed the earphones from your ears and you were met by pure silence all you could hear was the cricket in the distance.

You stopped drawing and flipped through Your sketchbook and then pushed it away, when your thoughts took over.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Hey Sarah" you said with a hesitant tone_

 _"Hmm" Sarah replied with her mouth stuffed with food, Her eyes did not leave her burger. You constantly had trouble eating and you couldn't realize how a hamburger can get her so damn glad._

 _"Can I please help you and Kyle? Just in case you're plan goes wrong." Sarah swallowed a large chunk and looked at you with wide eyes._

 _"Over my dead body, Me and Kyle we work well together. Three is a crowd" you dropped your head with your hair (color) falling down and covering your face._

 _''But What about Pops-''_

 _''He isn't really interested in going with us.'' Sarah interrupted, again. ''He really doesn't have any intrests at all these days.''_

 _You hung you're head and left the room feeling more and more glum._

 **-Flashback End-**

And So You were always alone, depression took over like a dark cloud and most of the time you spent in Your room. You didn't judge the You're sister or Kyle or Pops, you knew that they were busy and that a lot of things rested on their shoulders.

You couldn't take it anymore screw the future apocalypse war, screw Skynet and screw fucking destiny. You were too alone And the walls were closing in on you, these four walls the same ones You see all the time and now they started to mock You, You couldn't bear it anymore.

You got up from Your bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom, Your brain was numb and Your heart was beating out of Your chest as You craved death and you wanted It now 'Escape escape, escape, escape', your mind yelled at you, with your pounding.

As you stood in front of the mirror and tucked your hair behind your ears, tears that started to drip from your eyes, falling to the floor. You started pacing restlessly around the bathroom, crying hysterically, you tried your best to breathe.

So You turned back towards the mirror and for a moment You rested Your hands on the sink, looking yourself in the eyes from the reflection in front of you. You were pale and trembling from crying for what felt like a really long time. Finally, you came to a conclusion, all you thought of was the escape, the end.

You grabbed the painkillers from the mirror cabinet and tried to open it, but you were weak and weary. Tears streamed down your pale cheeks, your body was shaking uncontrollably.

You didn't hear the heavy footsteps of familiar boots hit the floor outside the bathroom and the slight breeze.

"(Name)!" A deep voice yelled

"I Can't even get the fucking cap off" you screamed, but Pops tried to take the painkillers away although you protested, but Of course he was stronger. It fell to the floor and all you heard was pills scattered all over the cold white tiles "look what you did!" you held your hair back screaming at Him. Pops eyes were filled with something like pain, he hated seeing you like this. You pushed him away with extreme force, but he didn't move.

He then appeared behind you and gently grabbed you and pulled you into his arms, he held you tight and all you did was cry and you didn't stop. He tried to restrain you so you wouldn't harm yourself. You stained his grey tee with your tears Your warm tears that ran down his neck

"Why can't you just let me die" you cried out as he tried to calm you down with your eyes red and puffy they started to burn slightly. Your head now buried in his neck as if you were trying to hide yourself from the world.

He gave you a kiss on your forehead and rocked you in his arms while brushing his fingers through your hair, it was extremely soothing. Pops was one of the three who had the power to calm you, he was the only thing In your life that radiated such a calm aura and it had a large effect on the people around him. He was as calming as the waves of the ocean and the sweet smell of rain cleansing the earth also as soothing as a nearby water fountain or a river stream.

And there was silence, only the sound of your sobs which were slowly starting to settle down, you listened to his heartbeat and his breathing, soon enough your tears were gone.

Suddenly Pops removed his arms from you and slipped off his trench coat and later his suit jacket, shirt and tie was also on the ground, you watched him closely and waited till he was done, you clenched your teeth when you saw his revealed chest and muscles. You again rested your head against his warm chest, you couldn't help but slide your hands across his firm exposed body, He gasped at your touch which caused you to bite your lip. His grip around you tightened and his heartbeat increased. You could feel his celestial aura radiate from his body, his pure heat

There was no other place that you would rather be, a safe and warm place in his arms. He was always the one who cared since 1973, he was the one who felt your agony and he saw the darkness deep inside every corner of your mind. You were just resting your eyes when you felt Pops pick you up with your Arms around his neck, he held you up with the support of his hands and carried you out of the bathroom towards your bedroom where it was much warmer and way more cosy.

Pops moved you to your room and laid you down on your back, though he didn't join you, you worried that he was going to disappear

"Pops?'' You questioned. But he was silent and then there was thunder. Loud-loud thunder in the room and in the room only, you looked at Pops and you could see a liquid metal coming from his back , he groaned a little from agony and his breathing was rapid, Pops groaned some more. "Pops! What is happening!".

Before you knew it you saw the most beautiful silver wings reveal themselves spreading free from Pops back like a bird ready for its first flight.

"Pops are you alright?" You still stared at his wings in awe

"Do not be afraid, I will comfort you now and bring you warmth" You nodded eagerly. You wanted to feel his wings all those silver metal feathers against your skin the thought gave you a slight tingle of excitement.

You removed your oversized shirt and saw that Pops was looking down at your body with his bright blue eyes absorbing each detail, He then turned to face the wall when you saw him looking at you

"I apologize" you got up from the bed

"No, Pops you can look, " he turned around and looked you in the eyes with his wings tucked behind his back, your hand reached out and touched his chest

"I am unfamiliar with this type of situation" with his voice hoarse.

''Don't worry about it" you whisper as You lead Pops to lay down on the bed, he sat upright and leaned against the headboard. He opened his arms and welcomed you, You crawled towards him, his breathing stopped for a moment as you climbed on top of his body straddling him. His warmth pleased and You rested your head on his chest with your fingertips exploring each muscle, you closed your eyes and breathed in his scent, Pops smelled like 'wait since when did he start using cologne' you thought to yourself. Pops Spread his large liquid metal wings and wrapped them around you covering your body completely.

It was exhilarating and warm as the feathers slid against your bare skin and now you felt safe, it was only seconds until you drifted off into deep sleep.

"I can't let you die" Pops said in his usual deep voice tone "because I love you (name)" as he gazed down at you while brushing his fingers through your (color/length) hair.

"I love you too" you whispered into his chest as you were half asleep

"I will always be your guardian"


	3. Arnold x reader (Dom Arnold)

**A/N: Jealous! Young Arnold Schwarzenegger x Virgin Reader, Dom Arnold. Public Sex**

''And Cut!'' James Cameron called, waving his microphone around. As he stood up from his chair. After re-taking the scene where Arnold as the Terminator 'Was supposed to be hanging onto the car, Sarah and Kyle were in, and after ten retakes they finally got it right.

Y/N couldn't help but beam proudly, at the twenty-five year old, Austrian bodybuilder. As he carelessly climbed off the car, while Linda and Michael, the one's who were playing Sarah and Kyle Reese. Exited the car, looking exhausted as ever. Y/N couldn't blame them, they had been on the set till this morning to late Nine O'clock at night.

''Great job you guys!'' Y/N exclaimed, running over to the group, and pulling all three of them, including Arnold himself. And the big Austrian smiled softly, as Y/n pulled away before looking at all three of them, before she turned her gaze at Arnold, and he smirked knowing what she was going to say. But to his shock, she turned her soft gaze to Michael, and hugged him once more. ''You did awesome, Mike.''

Linda who was watching chuckled softly. ''Mike?'' She questioned raising a brow, and Michael and Y/n looked at each other knowingly. And that's when Linda put two and two together. ''You two know each other? How?''

''Oh, Yeah.'' Michael laughed, wrapping his arm around Y/n's waist. The dark look on Arnold's face as he watched it, going unnoticed, as Michael continued. ''She was the cheerleader for our track team back in high school-''

''So, you two are close?'' Arnold asked, placing his hand's on his waist. And he couldn't help the feel of Jealousy rage through him, as he watched Michael nod, and slowly ruffle Y/n's hair.

''You bet,'' Y/n smiled, unaware of how her friend was acting at the moment. ''Me and old Mike here dated back in high school.''

Michael laughed once more, before letting Y/n go, just as James Cameron came over smiling proudly, mostly at Arnold. Who was trying to control his temper, and not knock out the poor bastard who had Y/n wrapped around his finger.

''You all did great!'' James exclaimed, before glancing down at his watch. ''And You're all invited to go celebrate! If you know what I mean.'' He smirked, before he walked away, leaving the small group back to they're awkward silence.

''So, we going?'' Y/n asked, slightly noticing how angry Arnold looked, watching as his fists clenched in and out. And she noticed them giving her unsure looks, did they think she was underage. ''Guys, I'm nine-teen so, I should be fine.''

Michael nodded once more, before going to his trailer to go get cleaned as the same for Arnold and Linda, while Y/n went home to get dressed. And she had a plan, she didn't care that she was a virgin, she knew how to piss Arnold off. And tonight she was about to do just that. With a silent smirk, she began to think of a plan.

* * *

''Y/n, are you sure this is a good idea?'' Linda asked unsurely. As they made they're way to the bar, and took a seat. Y/n was dressed in only a dark blue dress, with boots, while Linda wore a simple plaid shirt and jeans.

''Shut up.'' Y/n teased, just as Arnold and Michael arrived. And Y/n couldn't help but notice, how sexy her friend looked all in his Terminator outfit. Top which she couldn't place why he was wearing it. But she couldn't help but fantasize, how much she wanted him to fuck her, fuck her like the machine would, ruthlessly.

''Hey girl's.'' Michael whispered, sitting beside the girls, with Arnold. Y/n noticed how nervous Arnold seemed, and gave him a small smile. Before Michael ordered the same order you and Linda had butterscotch.

''You alright?'' You couldn't help but ask, as Arnold just kept looking at his drink. Not even meeting you're eyes.

''Yeah, fine.'' He replied quickly. and You could feel the tension on him, so with a small innocent smile, you got up quickly, drink in hand only to ram right into a solid person's chest. Instantly the person caught you by the waist, as you're drink spilled onto the floor and onto your dress. ''Y/n, you alright?''

You nodded, as Arnold's voice snapped you out of your stunned trance, before you opened you're eyes, to see a man looking down at you with slight concern on his face, and hazel eyes. ''Oh, my God, I am so sorry, are you alright?'' He asked, checking you for any injuries.

You nodded, and lowered you're hand to his waist to keep from falling, and you couldn't help but here the loud cough from the big Austrian behind you, who was staring daggers into the man's back. And that's when you decided to put you're plan into action.

''Yeah, I'm great,'' You replied, letting him go, before trying to show more of your cleavage, to which the man licked his lips, his concerned face disappearing quickly. ''How about you make it up to me? How about your car or mine?''

''Mine, darling,'' He cooed, as he stroked your chin, making your eyes meet. ''How about five-minutes you come back and we can meet up?''

Arnold crossed his arms, smirking to himself, knowing you weren't going to take the bait. You never did, but his smirk quickly turned into a frown, as you nodded. Placing your hand onto the man's solid chest. ''Fine with me, Baby. Just let me grab a few things from mine.''

The man grinned before turning away and walking out the front door, waiting for his prize. You smirked, at how mad Arnold seemed, and quickly you sent Linda a wink, which she returned. Before you waved goodbye to them and headed to your car in the back

Arnold felt anger and jealousy go through him, as Michael placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder. ''You alright man?"' He asked, raising a brow.

''Fine...'' Arnold hissed, throught clenched teeth. That's when Linda tapped Michael's arm and grinned, before whispering about the plan to him, causing him to smirk. Before he looked at Arnold in fake shock.

"Oh my God, you like her" Linda says with a fake laugh. "I thought you hated each other I guess I misread the signs !" She lied.

"Of course we didn't, I could never hate her.'' Arnold snapped a little, making Linda frown. ''In fact, she is a truly gifted and admirable human, and I-"

"And now you're upset because you never told her." Michael responds, understanding what Arnold is feeling. "Man, you have to tell her. What have you to lose?"

"I'm afraid she doesn't like me in that way.'' Arnold replied, his eyes filled with no hope, even though he was seeing red. '' I think she still may harbor hate and disgust towards me."

"I think you'd be surprised by how much you've grown on her" Linda urges. Nudging Michael who nodded quickly.

"I say show her how you feel. Just go for it like a man. Show her who she should really be with" Michael says with a wink, a suggestive smile on his face.

"I will" Arnold stated feeling very confident all of a sudden.

* * *

You head out to your car, but as you grab the door handle a pair of arms capture your body. You let out a shrill scream as you are dragged backwards, back into an empty room, you know is in the bar, for people to have one night stands in, and couldn't help but feel worried that the other man found you.

You are shoved up against the door and come face to face with Arnold's scowl. "You're mine" he says in a sultry voice. "Not some other fucking Man's." You want to say something, but you are breathing too hard. Is this fear or lust? At the moment you can't discern the two. "I want to be the one who dates you. I like you a lot. And I'm going to show you who you really belong to."

You let out a squeak, your lower half on fire. He likes you? Holy shit he likes you, and it looks like he's going to prove it.

"Arnold" you whine, your entire body trembling with desire.

"Shut up" he orders, kissing you deeply as his tongue ravages your mouth, tasting and prodding every inch. You close your eyes, letting him completely overtake you, reveling in the feel of his hot breath on your face, his strong hands gripping you tightly. You reach up to grab his hair, but his hands fly to your wrists, pulling them down and behind you. "Maybe you didn't understand my little whore, I'm in charge. You belong to me. You don't do something until I say it is okay."

"Okay" you breathe, eyes wide. He gives you a warning look, "Yes, sir."

"That's better" he urges, his accent deeper and husky. "Now stand still while I take these clothes off of you." You squeak as his hands run down your body, gripping the hem of your dress. He slowly pulls it over your head, every movement deliberate and controlled. He reaches around you, his face inches from yours as he unclasps your bra. You fight the urge to lick his throat, to suck that soft skin.

He drags your bra down, his fingers lightly tracing your arms. He backs away to survey you, his eyes scanning every inch of your bare torso, evaluating and appraising.

"So sexy" he murmurs, his stormy brown eyes slowly dilating with carnal lust. "And all mine" he growls as he lunges for you, slamming your body up against the door. You wrap your legs around his waist as he greedily smacks your clothed back side.

His mouth travels down your throat, scraping his teeth along your clavicle. He sucks violently across the skin of your breasts before taking a nipple. He gropes your other breast with one hand as his mouth teases your nipple mercilessly. The sensation stings and is a bit sharp, but your breathing has become high and wheezy.

Each flick of his tongue, each circle of his thumb sends hot pulsations through your nerves. You squeeze his waist tighter, trying to quell the aching need that is throbbing in your crotch.

"Holy shit" you cry, your breasts sensitive and responsive. He growls as he laps at your breast, blowing cool air on your nipple as his thumb and forefinger twist and tease the other.

"Mine" he mouths against your skin. You reach to run your hands through his hair, needing to grip something. But he smacks your ass harshly, sending a pleasurable yet painful shockwave through your lower half. "No." You throw your head back, resting it on the door. You don't know if it's his dominance, that you were caught off guard, or what; but you're building. Fast.

"Shit" you whisper. No fucking way, you are not already releasing. But your body gives in and your muscles spasm, sending you toppling with your orgasm. Your head falls forward in the crook of his neck, and he carries you to the bed. Your vision is slightly hazy, and your heart beat is hammering against your rib cage. "That was fucking hot" you moan as he lays you on the bed.

Arnold gives a deep chuckle, a bit too malicious for a human. "Oh, we aren't anywhere near done." He takes of his chain jacket off 'from the set', throwing it to the floor. He kicks off his socks and shoes as he crawls onto the bed, straddling your waist on his knees. He unchains the chains from the jacket as he pushes up the sleeves of his purple shirt. He looks completely hot! Like the Terminator about to have his way with you. You bite your lip at him, wanting to press your body against his.

"Put your hands up" he orders, his voice serious and deep. You quickly lift them above your head, studying the Austrian's every move with wanton anticipation. He lifts the chain's over his head and uses it to bind your wrists against the bed frame.

You test the restraints, hoping you could sneak in a grope at Arnold's ass, but they don't budge a centimeter. You whine slightly in frustration, lifting your hips to try to tease his crotch. He presses you down with a firm hand, "Stop that" he snaps, his eyes hard for a split second, and it's enough to send your body into paralysis.

"I'm sorry, sir" you mumble, deciding to be a good little submissive for your man. Yes YOUR big hot Bodybuilder man; he likes you for you. The thought is enough to send you reeling.

"Look at my needy little sub" he growls, dragging down your soaked panties, throwing them to the floor. You suddenly feel exposed. You've never ever fucked anyone before; but tonight feels like the right night to give your V-Card.

You feel out of power; completely and utterly vulnerable. "Open those sweet legs" Arnold commands. You hesitantly open yourself up, spreading your legs apart. He gives a low whistle, licking his lips hungrily. "Already dripping wet like a perfect slut." He leans down, gripping your thighs roughly, his nails digging into your flesh.

His touch stings, but you are distracted by his hot breath skimming across your pussy. "Oh baby, this is all mine" he moans, giving a quick lick across your clit. You squeak, your hips bucking slightly. "Only mine" and he flicks your clitoris with his fingers. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me" and he sucks violently along your clit, traveling down to your wet hole.

You pull at your restraints again, and it tightens around your wrists, cutting off circulation. The material bites into you, bruising your skin. You moan loudly, throwing back your head as Arnold attacks your pussy. His tongue pulsates rapidly inside of you, and he moans loudly, enjoying your taste. His tongue travels side to side, in and out. He twists and turns, teasing your walls with maddening friction. You feel your walls clench slightly, and you can't believe it. No way. No fucking way.

"Cum for me!" he bellows, his deep voice vibrating through you. And you cum again, your body tumbling into ecstasy, still not recovered from the last time, since you used your toy. You scream out his name, feeling as though you are free falling. "That's right, scream my name! Let everyone know who dominates you, who ravishes you."

"More" you beg half-heartedly, not sure if you actually mean it.

Arnold just shakes his head, ripping his shirt from his body. "Oh babe, you haven't seen anything." Your lip quivers as you watch his glistening body, sweat shining across his muscular skin, soft and smooth.

He begins to unbutton his pants, strong fingers slowly dragging down the material. You lick your lips as you watch him undress, his erection springing free from the confines of his boxers. He throws his pants to floor, pumping himself.

"Ooo babe, looking at you all spread out like that, completely helpless" he moans, tossing his head back in pleasure. "So sexy, all mine, my little bitch" he growls, pouncing over your body. He skates his teeth up your hips, over your rib cage, up to your throat.

He sucks violently on your skin his hands reaching under your body to grip your ass. You feel his erection rub against the apex of your thighs, precum spreading all across your skin.

"More" you breathe, wanting his cock inside you. Not caring if it was huge and massive, and big enough to hurt worse.

"What was that, my sexy little slut?" He moans, biting your earlobe.

"More, oh god" you whine.

He sits up, straddling your hips. He rakes his nails across your skin, leaving long red marks. "Louder" he commands,. "I want the entire bar to hear that you're my slut. You belong to me!"

"Fuck me, make me yours! Prove to me how big your cock is" you scream, squirming under his intense gaze.

"Louder!"

"Ruin me, sir! I'm yours!" you yell at the top of your lungs. He grabs your cheeks, cupping your face in his hands.

"That's right" he bellows, gritting his teeth. He gets in-between your thighs, hands spreading you wide open. He teases your entrance, rubbing around your hole till you are completely writhing. "Come here" he mutters, as he presses forward into you, stretching you wide open.

You wither in pain a little, at how painful it felt, and how far he was stretching you. To the point where you felt he would split you in half. And hoping no blood is on him, but it seemed he didn't notice at all.

His pelvis bucks quickly into you, his thick cock rubbing deliciously inside you. You tighten around him, causing him to moan carnally. Your muscles begin to spasm, your entire core vibrating.

"Oh god, oh so close."

"I know. Cum for me baby." Arnold groans. And you burst, spiraling down into pure pleasure. You lose all rational though, unable to catch your breath. Arnold continues to pound into you, and you give a high desperate whine. His thrusts become rough and labored, and he grits his teeth as he absolutely wrecks your once virgin pussy. No, no, not again.

"What the fuck is happening?" you mumble, barely able to get the words out. You suddenly feel yourself release again, your body shaking violently. Your skin tingles, and you feel as though you are weightless. You notice his eyes are glowing bright brown again, and it hits you. He wants to absolutely ruin you for anyone else.

"I want you to cum again" he roars, and you are caught off guard by your body releasing as his cock hits deep inside you, nailing your g-spot. You aren't ready and you let out a pleasured cry. Or is it pained? You can't tell anymore, as every cell of your body is over sensitized.

You feel the power of his thrusts radiate inside you, and you feel as though your body is pushed to the brim, about to combust. You bite your lips, tasting a little blood. You pull at the restraints, desperately needing to hold on to something, needing to anchor yourself down to keep from falling.

"Again!" he screams, lifting up your hips so he can smack your ass. He circles his hips inside you, creating a deep friction as he pummels your pussy, hard and deep. You cry out loudly, a dull ache setting in all of your body mixed with a hot fire in your nerves. You feel tears prick in your eyes; you can't take it anymore. It's too much, it's all too much.

"Stop" you beg, needing a break. Your entire body is too sensitive. You are aware of every hair, every fiber, while simultaneously being numb to everything. You release again, and you let out a sob, your chest constricting.

"Arnold, I can't. Please, please stop!" hot tears streaming down your face. Arnold suddenly pulls out, but not before spilling himself inside you with a growl. The anger and jealousy fading from his eyes. He rapidly unties your wrists and captures your body, holding you as you shake in his arms, trying to recover from your overstimulation. He rocks you softly, careful not to jostle you too much.

"Shhh, shhh, you did so well. You were perfect." You struggle to get your breathing under control, but your heart rate slowly returns to normal. You nuzzle into his neck, breathing in his scent as he softly strokes along your legs. You finally calm down and kiss his neck softly. "I- I'm so sorry. I may have gotten a bit carried away" he says awkwardly, his voice low and husky.

Your about to reply. When Arnold suddenly notices fresh blood on his cock. Before he looks at you and you're vagina, which was bloody. And that's when he put two and two together. ''Oh, my, God, you were a virgin?!'' He snaps, trying not to scare you, angry at himself for not letting you explain. ''And you let me...''

"No, no it, you, yeah I enjoyed it" you mutter, still trying to make your brain work, as you gently cup his face. ''It was an amazing first time, Arnold.''

Arnold still looks guilty. Until you gently kiss his lips. ''Why would you let me do that, Y/n? I-I Love you,'' He admitted, causing you're heart to flutter. ''And I hurt you didn't I? I am so sorry.''

''I-I love you too.'' You reply back softly, as you try to ignore the pain you still felt from him taking your purity. ''And I didn't want to tell you, cause I thought you wouldn't want me.''

Arnold looked taken aback, before he gently grabbed your wrists, kissing the marks he left on there. Which made him feel ever so much worse. Before he made you lay on his firm chest. ''How could I not want you, Y/n?'' He whispered, as he softly rubbed your back. ''You're perfect.''

You gave him a small smile, before nestling under his chin and chest. Trying to fall asleep, until Arnold's voice woke you. ''So, uh, were you on the pill?'' He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Making your eyes widen in realization, but he must have noticed cause he smiled softly ''It's okay if I did get you pregnant I will be right by your side.''

''I love you.'' You mumbled, your heart soaring.

''I love you too, Y/n'' Arnold whispered back kissing your forehead.

And nine months later, Arnold and you received the greatest gift of all. Twins...


	4. For requests

Request away, just sent me what you want in the comments below.

Waiting List...

Guest


	5. 2017 Pops x Abused Reader

**A/N:** **What happens when Pops finds out your father hits you? And what will happen when Pops finds out your feelings for him?**

"Hey!" you yell playfully, jogging in on the machine and young women researching, plopping down beside Pops, silently reading over his shoulder. Both Sarah, Kyle and Pops glance up briefly to send you a small smile, their eyes drooping sleepily.

Since the first time she had met them well Pops, was in 2014, when she was just fifteen years old after a human tried to kill her, now it was the beginning of 2019, and she in return helped him. For the past five years, and as well as helping Sarah and Kyle when they arrived back in 2017.

Smiling affectionately, you pat Pop's shoulder, shaking your head.

"And, I am guessing that neither of you have eaten." You mutter, walking away to find the kitchen to make them something simple to eat. It isn't like they keep their hide-away well-stocked with food. They generally eat out.

Sighing, you search every nook and cranny, searching for something to make them for lunch. After searching for quite a few minutes, you chuckle quietly when all you find a loaf of bread (with no lunch meat, typical) and a box of mac-n-cheese, with a few slices of cheese.

Shrugging, you start making the macaroni, humming quietly, unconsciously rolling your sleeves up to keep them from getting dirty, totally forgetting about last night, and the soft red blotches littering your arms.

Quickly you whip up something you are sure that neither of them have had before.

Mac-n-cheese grilled cheese.

Smiling to yourself, you place the sandwiches on a few paper towels, considering none of their plates are clean either. Again, typical.

Dancing into the other room, you set them down before them both, placing a hand over their books, giving them both a softly stern look. Automatically, they both look up at you like confused and sleepy puppies, whining softly.

"Hey!" Sarah complains, trying to push your hand away. Glaring playfully, you swat her hand away gently.

"You need to eat." They all automatically shake their heads.

"We're fine, Y/n" Pops grunts, staring at the sandwich before him, trying to ignore it. Sarah and Kyle just nod in agreeance.

"We have to finish research." Was Kyle's reply, as he tried to reach for his book.

Rolling your eyes, you push their books away from them, sliding the paper towels in front of them.

"Eat." You state, your arm accidently being pushed right in front of Pops face, his eyes zoning in on the soft skin right before his eyes, frowning deeply before gently grabbing your arm, his eyes tracing the growing blotches.

"What the hell, Y/n?!" he states a bit loudly, his grip freaking you out slightly at first, making you jerk your arm from his hands. Automatically, it slides from his fingers, unlike your father's. Clearing your throat, you smile awkwardly, rubbing the back of your neck before hurriedly pulling the sleeves of your hoodie down back over your arms, hiding your arms.

"Clumsy me," you whisper, shrugging. "I stumbled down the stairs last night" you state, trying to shake off both of their stares, pushing their food in front of them again, refusing to meet their eyes now. "Eat." You state, turning to go clean up the kitchen from your mess.

Ever since you were born, you're father always hated you. Blaming you for your mother's death, when she died brining you into the world. And ever since then your father would hurt you, and call you the worst names possible, even leading you to cut yourself. But that all changed when Pops saved you when he was working on reconstruction, from someone trying to hurt you. And not once did you tell him, about why you were there in the first place, running from your own father.

But over time when you grew up, and after learning what Pops was, after seeing him damaged, and fixing his arm. You fell in love with him, you thought it was just a silly old crush, but it wasn't, but you decided to keep it to yourself.

Silently, both Sarah, Kyle and Pops share a look, the frown on Pops face deepening. Those bruises weren't from falling down the stairs. They looked distinctly like bruises that he has gotten many times over. From a struggle, and from their growth, he began to see the imprint of a hand.

"Do you thin-"Sarah begins, Pops just nods, his bright brown eyes dull.

"I'll kill 'em" he states, his eyes following you out of the room. Kyle and Sarah only frown, glancing back at you as well.

"I'll have a hole dug in the back." Kyle states, grabbing the sandwich you made him, Sarah right behind him, before heading to the back going to do just that as you call out to them, throwing Pops the fakest smile he has ever seen you plaster on your face.

"I'll see you guys later, after you are done researching!" you call, sliding through the door quickly, knowing the look in Pops eyes.

Silently, he waits a moment before jumping to his feet, sliding out of the door, following you silently on foot. He knows where you live, since he had watched over you since he met you, thankfully, since he loses you once or twice.

You are too paranoid, much like he is, and are good at avoiding being trailed. Silently, he watches you stumble up the stairs, glancing around anxiously as you head up to your apartment.

He easily finds the room again, standing outside the door for a minute, listening. Biting back a snarl, he listens to the ignorant ass, you call your father, scream at you drunkly. He should have known when he found her in 2014, she was being abused, but he was too focused on his mission. He blamed himself, but now he was going to make up for it.

Ever since the day he met you, he knew there was an instant connection between the two of you, and he knew deep inside him, he had fallen for you. But he always shook his feelings away, but as you grew up, it got much harder for him. But now he was going to let those feelings out.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he snarls, a loud clash following his words. Squeaking, you back up automatically, trying to avoid his anger. He is always worse when he drinks.

"Out." You state, holding your hands up in defense. He just sneers down at you, his eyes flickering dangerously, his hand wrapping around your arm, again, roughly.

"I didn't say you could go out, did I?" snorting out of habit, you avoid eye contact. Something you learned from Pops.

"Well, I'm sorry that your a asswhole of a father," you spit back when he pushes you back against the wall. This just angers him further, his snarl catching you by surprise as he yanks you close, his teeth bared in anger.

"You are mine, I control you. You do as your told, brat." He nearly yells, tossing you effortlessly into the side table, knocking over the lamp and the picture of him and your mother both when he was happy. Before he began drinking.

Growling, he looks down at you.

''She's dead because of you!'' He growled, as you tried to move but it hurt too much to even lift an inch. Before you noticed, when he had thrown you, you had hit one of his beer bottles, which was shattered.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID, YOU WORTHLESS Brat" he yells, beginning to stalk toward you, only to be thrown back by Pops, his body hitting the wall, making him spill his drink.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pops growls, eyes flashing red, making you whimper. Immediately, he softens, kneeling down to check on you, his eyes flicking over you, checking for anymore injuiries. You have a few cuts from the broken glass, but nothing too serious. Pursing your lips, you look up at him sheepishly.

"Pops… what are you doing here?" you breath, sitting up slowly, only to have him place a gentle hand on your shoulder.

"Don't push too much, Y/n, I'll be right back." He sends you a tight smile before standing again, facing your father, who had just pushed himself back to his feet, his eyes flickering between you both, an angry grin breaking out across his face.

"Oh, I see." He slurs, pushing off the wall, making his way towards you. "This is your little boyfriend. Is he here to 'protect you'?" he chuckles darkly, pushing Pops back, which isn't an easy thing to do, considering his height and strength. Jaw locking, Pops Shoves him back.

"Try and lay a hand on her, I dare you." He states through clenched teeth, obviously trying his hardest not to snap this guy's neck, not with you in the room. "No one touches anyone I love." He snarls, the soft confession surprising you.

Love?

Your father only smiles wider, leaning over, about to place his hand on your knee, taking it as a challenge. Pops just smiles, taking the hand, twisting it around, the sound of it popping out of places making you cringe, before he tosses him back into the wall again, cracking his neck.

"Y/n" he glances back at you. "Wait outside." He states, watching you stumble to your feet before hurdling yourself out of the door, curling up just beyond eye sight. There are a few loud crashes followed by a yelp and a grunt before Pops walks back out, his fist bloodied.

Swallowing, you stare up at him wide-eyed, afraid. Sighing, he kneels down beside you, his brown green eyes melting in affection and love.

"Do you trust me?" you just nod. Slowly, he smiles his normal smile, offering you his hand. Blindly, you take it.

"Come on, I will help you gather your things. You are going to be staying with us." He states, making it apparent there will be no argument. You didn't bother. You are more than happy to be going back with him.

"Okay." You whisper, leading him to your room where he helps you pack your few tiny bags, which he insists on carrying the entire way home.

Upon entering the house, Sarah and Kyle are standing there, a little dirty, pouting.

"No body?" Kyle whines. You blanch while Pops waves him off.

"Later, Reese.'' Sarah, nudged him. ''Let's get her settled first."

Silently, Pops leads you to a room in the back, hooking his thumb over his shoulder a bit awkwardly, motioning to the room across the hall, opening his mouth to explain, but you get the picture nodding.

"Your room, got it." he just nods, tugging you into a hug, sighing heavily. Things are silent for a few moments while he holds you, his lips brushing over the top of your head gingerly.

"You scared me…" he begins to babble making you laugh, placing a finger over his lips, stopping him mid-sentence.

"I love you too." You whisper, making him grin, tugging you closer into his arms sighing heavily in relief.

"Good." He whispers playfully. "Now stop making me worry so much." He whispers, half serious. Snorting, you roll your eyes at him.

"Never." He just smiles against your shoulder at that, mouthing his answer.

"Now that is the girl I fell for."


	6. Alpha Pops x Omega Reader

'You hated asking for help. Being independent was probably one of your proudest traits, and the fact that there was a nest of terminator's just too damn big for you to handle, was hard to admit.

The fact that Sarah, Pops and Kyle were the only ones in the vicinity able to come to your aid? Just icing on the cake really.

Okay, Kyle and Sarah, you could handle. They were mated to each other already, and as far as Alphas went, Kyle was cocky as shit, but it just made him more adorable, especially when his Omega walloped him one round the head for it.

Alphas weren't always the dominant one in the relationship, and whilst Kyle came across as "in charge", all it took was one word from Sarah and he was done for. They'd been mated a long ass time, in fact, you weren't entirely sure how long, but you knew she stayed out of the hunting game. It was amazing they hadn't had pups yet, but of course, you knew Kyle was reluctant to follow that path. Well, after John becoming a machine.

And then there was Pops . Aka, The Terminator. Ugh. Just his name pissed you off. Of course, his first impression two years ago hadn't been the best, when he'd been emotionless towards you and all. He'd made a lewd comment about you being a hunter, but then he'd gone on to mock the fact that you were an Omega.

He'd stopped laughing when you'd fractured his nose.

Since then, he'd been cold to you, speaking only when necessary, although he had your back in a fight. There was no love lost between the pair of you, and Kyle had always joked that you were the perfect match.

No. Fucking. Way.

Maybe you were an Omega, but you _controlled_ your heats. You nailed that shit down before it got out of hand. The joys of a safe-house in the middle of nowhere that the officer O'Brien had helped you set up years ago, and the fact that you were who you were, gave no hint to anyone else that you were an Omega.

You'd never even figured out how Pops had sniffed it the second he saw you. He'd never told anyone except Sarah, because no other hunter had ever mentioned it.

You didn't need an Alpha. You didn't need a mate or anyone trying to dominate you. You certainly didn't need pups.

If anything, you lived as an Omega would in a wolf pack. You were outcast, and not normally found in society. You hunted alone, lived alone…but you were happy with that. Most of the time.

And now you had to share space with the Connor gang, and they're beloved pain in the ass T-800.

Kyle was all smiles when he arrived, and you'd welcomed him warmly. Asking after Sarah, he'd grinned and nodded that she was good, that you should come over for dinner some time in the swanky new bunker they'd found. With a non committal answer, you'd turned to greet Pops .

''Pops .'' you said nodding , keeping it business-like. ''Good to see you in one piece.''

He returned the nod, a tight frown on his face. ''Y/N. You're looking…well.''

Kyle grimaced, rolling his eyes. ''That's the pleasantries out of the way. It's late, and I'm hungry. Any good diners round here? I've not had the pleasure of this town yet.''

''You're not missing much. But the bacon cheeseburgers are pretty ace at the diner next door.' You gestured behind you. 'My treat?''

''So, we're agreed?'' Kyle said, pointing to the location you'd marked on the map, surrounded by the surveillance photos you'd obtained from traffic cameras and Google Earth. 'Me and you, Y/N, take the front entrance. Pops, you come around the back and we take the suckers at dawn.'' You and Pops nodded in tandem, and Kyle glanced at his watch. ''It's nearly midnight. Get some rest and head out?''

''Sounds good to me.'' You grinned, heading over to your bed. 'You guys gonna grab a room or crash here?''

'We can crash here.'' Sarah glanced at Pops, who shrugged his indifference. ''Wanna share with Pops?'' She teased, and you scowled, but didn't say anything. Okay, you wouldn't call Pops a friend, but you weren't going to be outright nasty to him. ''Guess we're top and tailing.''

Pops glared at her, picking up his duffel from the chair. ''As long as you don't kick me in the face again.''

''Only if you promise not to spoon me.'' Kyle laughed in response, drawing a chuckle from you. Pops shook his head, mumbling to himself, before heading for the bathroom. Kyle watched him leave, before sitting on the spare bed opposite yours. ''How you been doing, anyways, Y/N?''

You blinked at the question, sitting on your own bed and picking up your duffel. ''I'm good, Kyle. Why d'ya ask?''

''Well, you know…just thought maybe you'd have found a guy by now.''He didn't beat about the bush and you narrowed your eyes. ''Sarah's always asking. Well, technically, Sarah is always hinting to Pops -''

''Not going there.''You snorted. ''Pops and me don't exactly get along, Kyle. Hell, we barely say two words to each other.'' You shrugged, pulling out your sleep shirt and shorts. ''Besides – I've got no intention of any of that stuff.''

''Neither did I.'' Kyle admitted, fiddling with a loose strand on the bedcover. ''But then you find…you know…''

''Your true mate?'' You scoffed. 'Listen, Kyle, I know you and Sarah have that and other people have that, but it's not for me, okay? I'm not a real Omega. All I have is the heats – no intention of breeding, no intention of taking a mate…I'm better off alone.''

''Yeah, you seem real better off.''He said, raising an eyebrow, before shaking his head. ''You know, you seem to get more bitter every time I see you. Like the only joy you get any more is killing things.''

''Kyle, that was the only joy I ever had. Didn't exactly grow up with the Brady Bunch. No family, not a wealth of friends – hunting is what I got. I'm making the best of that.''

The conversation was interrupted by Pops leaving the bathroom, and Kyle stood up, taking the next slot. You weren't fussed about having a shower, so you slipped under the covers, pulling off your clothes out of sight, and dressing quickly in your sleeping clothes. Pops didn't even glance at you.

By the time Kyle came back out of the bathroom, you were asleep.

''Pops!'' Kyle's yell echoed through the dilapidated barn, almost reaching over the growls of the Terminator's that had you pinned. You heard the sound of a machete slicing through metal and blood splattered across your face as one terminator bit into your forearm, not hitting the vein, but tearing the flesh enough for blood to well up and drip down your skin.

A screech ripped from your throat, and you felt another bite into your thigh, centimetres from your femoral artery.

Kyle yelled again, and you saw a face hover above yours, claws digging into your stomach, tearing the skin as you saw sharp teeth descend on your neck. The sensation of blood being drawn away from your body left you light headed, and you rasped out a cry for help as the Terminator slowly killed you.

You weren't sure if the termiantor on your arm was gone, or if you'd gone numb from blood loss, but you felt the one on your neck being torn away, more spray hitting your cheeks, but this time it was yours.

''Y/N?'' It wasn't Kyle's voice, but Pops calling your name, his large hands covering the wound on your throat, your blood slipping through his fingers. You must have been pretty far gone, because it sounded like he was _concerned_ about you.

''Y/N?'' Kyle this time. ''Shit. Hold on, sweetheart, we've got you.''

''They're all dead. She's been bit pretty bad, Kyle Reese.'' Pops seemed quieter, the pressure of his hand on your neck almost like a dream. ''We need to get her somewhere…hospital…or….''

''I know…''

''Or she's not gonna make it…''

When did the world get so dark?

Everything hurt.

You'd heard that expression before, but _now_ you knew the true meaning of it. From your toes up to your ears, it _hurt_.

The first mistake was trying to move. That hurt even more, and a groan echoed through your chest. You opened your mouth and tried to call out. Apparently, that was your second mistake.

''Whoa, whoa.'' The voice was female, and you recognised it after a few seconds as Sarah's. ''You need to not move right now, sweetie.''

''Sarah?'' Your throat was agony, and she picked up on this, holding out a cup of water with a straw.

''Gently, Y/N. That T-900 nearly crushed your throat when he took a bite outta ya.'' You nodded almost imperceptibly, sucking softly at the straw, the relief of the water sliding down your oesophagus too good to put into words.

''Pops and Kyle managed to get you stabilized and back here. Hospitals and too many questions, you know the drill.''

''Are…they….okay?'' You asked, closing your eyes as you tried to will your body to relax. The pain was hitting you like seizures, making your body tense and increasing the discomfort.

''They're fine. Worried about you. Especially Pops.'' Your mind didn't quite grab that fact, and Sarah sighed. ''We can't get hold of O'Brien right now, so it looks like you're gonna have to heal this on your own.''

You were so damn tired, you didn't like the sound of that. Your eyes wouldn't open again, and your breathing started to even out. ''I'm gonna be right here, Y/N. We got you, okay? You're gonna be fine.''

When you next opened your eyes, you turned your head, finding it slightly easier to move. Looking to your right, you found a blank wall, containing two or three shelves with a few books. Turning to the left, there was a bedside table, covered in bottles of pills, a glass of water with a straw and bloodied bandages.

Someone was touching your thigh, and you shifted a little, trying to sit up.

''Hey.'' You said, your throat still like sandpaper and your arms aching under your weight. ''What are…'' Pops eyes met yours and you paused, frowning. ''Pops?''

''Sarah had to go and get some rest. We've been taking shifts.'' He looked down at where his hands were wrapping fresh bandage around your leg. ''Your dressings needed changing, I didn't wanna leave it.''

''Oh.'' You tried to clear your throat and nodded, before watching as Pops continued what he was doing.

''This bite doesn't seem to want to heal. It will, but it's taking it's time.'' He stood straight as he finished, and moved towards your upper torso, causing you to stiffen, and he froze. ''I'm just gonna help you sit up.'' He said, and you relaxed a little, nodding again.

''Okay.''

Pops large hands hooked underneath your armpits, helping you shuffle up the bed. Before you leant against the headboard, he pulled a couple of your pillows up to pad the wood. ''There you go. Drink?'' He handed you the glass and you took it gratefully. After a few sips, you smiled awkwardly at him, and he returned the expression.

''Thank you, Pops.''

''Kyle Reese will be here soon. You won't have to put up with me much longer.'' He seemed a little put out by what he was saying and you frowned.

''I-'' You shook your head. ''I don't mind you being here.'' He blinked at the words, as if he didn't quite understand them. ''You saved my life. I'm…thank you.'' It seemed a little lame to say it like that, and you sank down a little. ''Doesn't seem like enough to just say it.''

Pops smiled, and you warmed to him a little. It might have been the first genuine smile he'd ever given you. ''I'm glad you called us in for help, Y/N. I know you're a great hunter but…that was hit and miss even with the three of us.''

There had been any number of ways he could have said that, but Pops, the Terminator, complimenting your hunting skills? You may not be his friend, but it was definitely something that made you swell a little with pride. There weren't many out there better than the Winchester brothers in this life.

''And I'm really glad you're gonna be okay.'' He reached out, laying one of his large hands over yours.

You opened your mouth to reply, but the door opened, interrupting you. Kyle walked in, a tray of food in his hands, and he brightened as he saw you were awake.

''Y/N! Glad to see you up.'' Pops stood up as Kyle approached, removing himself from the room without another word. You watched him leave, even as Kyle sat down beside you with the tray.

The door shut, and you kept staring, wondering what the hell had just happened between you and Pops. Kyle, remaining oblivious, kept chatting. ''We got jello, ice cream and some other soft mushy stuff that Sarah said would be good for you whilst your throat is healing up. Pops changed your bandages?''

You nodded, swallowing down the disappointment that Pops had left. ''Yeah he did.''

The man grinned., ''Good. He's better at it than me.'' He held up the jello pot. ''Want some green stuff?''

The days passed, and you didn't see much of Pops. Two days after what you thought might have been a moment, you were finally allowed out of bed, and you were as wobbly as a newborn lamb. Taking a few steps outside of the room you'd been stuck in for nearly a week, you waved off Kyle's offer of help. You were determined to do this on your own.

With a hiss, you tried to avoid putting too much weight on your left leg, as the bite was still painful, despite the fact that it was healing now. Your neck wasn't as purple and swollen as it had been and the bite on your wrist had all but scarred over. There was no way in hell you'd be hunting any time soon, but you didn't particularly want to stay in the bunker.

The kitchen was just ahead and you could hear Sarah humming as she cooked something, and you set your mind on the target, willing your body to carry you until you reached the bench in the kitchen.

Of course, your leg shook, and gave way just before the doorway and you instinctively put your hands out to prevent your face making love to the concrete floor.

You didn't expect the strong arms catching you, or circling around your waist to pull you up and against a hard chest. Turning in the grip of your rescuer, you found yourself nose to chin with Pops, and he grinned.

''Second time you've saved me.'' You muttered.

''This time was slightly less life-threatening.'' He responded, releasing his grip but still keeping his hands on your upper arms. Something in your belly stiffened and then cracked, and there was a change in the atmosphere. You didn't know if Pops sensed it.

''I was trying to get to the kitchen.'' You grinned sheepishly. ''Whatever Sarah is cooking smells _really_ good.''

''It normally is.'' He agreed, looping his arm through yours. ''I'll escort you.'' You couldn't hide the shiver that went through you at the touch of an Alpha on you.

Pops seemed to notice, but assumed you were cold. ''I'll grab you a jumper when you're settled. Sometimes blood loss can leave you with a maladjusted sense of temperature for a while.'' You nodded, smiling tightly, glad he hadn't realised that you'd only shivered because of your stupid Omega biology.

True to his word, when you were sat at the kitchen bench, listening to Sarah chatter on about her recent purchase on Amazon (the woman had a gift for finding a bargain), Pops disappeared, before coming back with a huge thick jumper for you.

It was plain grey, and clearly his, but you didn't protest as he helped you slip it over your head. The fabric was saturated with the smell of him, and you inhaled discreetly, wondering when you'd missed that Pops smelt like fresh baked pastries and mint.

He mentioned something to Sarah and left again, as the other Omega brought over some food and sat opposite you. You were staring, immersed in your own messy thoughts as she smiled at you and pushed your bowl closer.

''Hey. Out of dreamland, girl.'' She clicked her fingers and you jumped, looking down at the stew she'd served before picking up your spoon.

''Sorry, Sarah.''You grinned, taking a mouthful of stew, chewing slowly. As you savoured the tastes on your tongue, you moaned in pleasure. ''This is really good. How are the boys not fat?'' You giggled and she smiled again, watching you eat.

''So…can't help but notice the frosty atmosphere between you and Pops seems to have…warmed up a little.''

You blinked, staring at her, pausing in eating your food. ''I have no idea what you mean.''

''Oh come on. He might not notice, but I know the signs. The way you look at him. The fact that you _smelled_ his jumper. You're in need of an Alpha, sweetheart, and I'm betting you just imprinted on Pops.'' She chuckled. ''Not that I blame you. A terminator would be a fine specimen to pick. Trust me.'' She winked.

''I haven't _imprinted_ on Pops.'' You stuttered. ''I'm not interested in…anyone that way…I'm not…''

''Oh hon, he's clearly meant -''

''No, Sarah, please, don't.''You dropped your spoon. ''I'm just grateful. Him and Kyle saved my life. I'd be dead right now.''You shook your head. 'I'm not interested in bonding with anyone. I'm not looking for a mate.''

''Because you're independent right?'' She laughed. ''You think I don't know that feeling? I didn't want to be forced into anything either, sweetie. But it happens. And trust me, when you're found that missing half, you feel -''

''Pops isn't my missing half. I'm. Just. Grateful.''

''I don't see you sniffing Kyle's jumpers.'' She pointed out and you scowled, trying to ignore her triumphant grin. ''Ha. You're hot for Pops. Just admit it.''

You shook your head, before picking up your spoon and resuming eating.

''I just wanna get back on my feet and get out of here. I love you, Sarah, you know that. You and Kyle are the closest things to family I'll ever have, but I'm better off on my own.'' You knew her standard argument to your declaration, it was one you'd heard a thousand times from her, and you kept your eyes on your food as she stood up from the table.

''You're never better off on your own, Y/N. Don't rush yourself. You could make it worse in the long run.''

You knew she was right.

And you kinda hated her for it.

You'd managed to avoid everyone for an entire six hours before Kyle and Sarah left on a supply run. Of course, Pops was left behind to help you out if you needed anything, and you groaned when the other Omega informed you of this decision, the sly smile on her face confirming everything you knew she was up to.

Sarah couldn't resist a goddamn matchmaking case. How you were going to convince her that you and Pops were not matchable people was beyond you.

You'd sat in your room for an hour, watching random crap on the television before a knock at the door disturbed you, and you called out for Pops to come in. He entered with two cups of coffee and a smile on his face as he sat next to you. ''Thought you might like some company.''

You weren't entirely sure if you did, but nodded anyway, taking the coffee he offered you. A comfortable silence settled in for a few moments as he watched the television with you.

''What is this?''

''Some British thing.''You replied. 'I got hooked on Downton Abbey but it doesn't seem like anything else to come out of England is as good. And the next series of Downton doesn't start until fall.'' You sipped at the coffee, smiling over at him. ''We can watch something else?''

Pops shook his head. ''It's okay. Although, if you wanted, Sarah ordered me the next season of Game Of Thrones. Maybe you can watch it with me?''

''I've never seen the first season.'' You admitted, much to Pops horror.

''Then you gotta watch it!'' He said, almost animated with excitement. ''It's fantastic. Did you read the books?''

''A long time ago. I don't…I don't really have time for any of that any more.'' You fell silent and Pops seemed to sense that it wasn't something you wanted to talk about. Your gaze fell to the bedspread, and you held your coffee tightly, jumping a little as his fingers touched your neck.

''This needs changing again.'' He muttered, before standing and putting his coffee on the bedside table. ''Let me take care of it.'' You didn't resist as he pulled off the old bandage, but you hissed as the cold antiseptic pad smoothed its way over the wound.

''It's mostly healed.''Pops said quietly, his long fingers testing the area gently as he cleaned it. ''Maybe another week and you should be just bearing scars. A couple months and they'll be gone too.'' He placed another fresh patch of gauze over the bite and secured it in place.

When he'd finished, his hand drifted down, to where you wore the short shorts under the thick jumper he'd lent you days ago. ''This one though…this one will likely never heal properly.''

You shrugged, looking down at where his hand rested below the gauze covered bite wound. ''I don't mind. Always good to have a reminder that you're alive I guess.''

Pops smiled. ''Did you change this one yourself?'' He asked and you nodded. ''Good.'' The tone of his voice sent a shiver cascading down your spine, and he withdrew his hand, leaving you feeling a little bereft. ''I'll be back in a second. Get yourself comfortable, because I am introducing you to the world of Westeros.''

You frowned, watching as he left the room for a couple of moments, before returning with a box set in hand. ''So, you're gonna make me sit through an entire series?'' You asked, scooting up the bed with your coffee in hand. Pops grinned.

''It's not like any other series. You're gonna love it. Gore, bloodshed…'' He paused, before looking at you with a twinkle in his eye. ''Sex.''

''Sounds engaging.'' You quipped as he popped the first disc into the player, taking the space next to you at the top of the bed, his arm looping around you. The shock must have been written across your face as Pops blushed a little.

''Sorry. It's just, you shivered again, and I thought the jumper might not be doing the trick.'' He pointed the remote at the screen, before pulling the covers over your bare legs. ''Gotta keep warm when you're healing. And I know it can get cold in here.''

You smiled, snuggling into his side without fearing the consequences. ''It's okay, I'm getting warmer.''

It was so warm and comfy where you were, and you didn't want to move. But the sensations deep in your belly pulled at your centre and you groaned, rolling over into the covers, trying to bury yourself in them. The blankets tightened around you, and you squeezed your eyes closed further, trying to ignore what you already knew.

You'd stayed too long at the bunker.

You'd gone into heat.

Another groan spilled from your lips as you ground yourself against the blanket, feeling the need for friction. To your surprise, the blanket groaned back, hardening against your soft body, and your eyes flew open.

''Fuck…Y/N.'' Pops voice burst through the haze of arousal surrounding you, and you pushed back, floundering and falling off of the bed with a yelp of pain. Seconds later, Pops face appeared over the edge of the bed, concern written across his face. ''You okay?''

''Pops…I…I can't…'' Pain laced through your stomach, coupled with pain in your leg and you realised you'd ripped open the wound on your leg again. Blood seeped through the dressing and you hissed at the pain.

Within a minute, Pops was off of the bed, scooping you up into his arms and placing you back on the mattress. As he reached for your leg, ready to clean up the damage, you pushed him away.

''Pops, you, you need to leave!'' You begged. ''Please.''

His eyes narrowed, the pupils black underneath his lashes. ''I knew it. I smelt it. You're in heat.''

''You. Need. To. Leave.'' You growled. ''Now.''

''I-''

''Get out!'' Your voice was high pitched and hysterical, and the door burst open, revealing Kyle and Sarah. As soon as Kyle stepped into the room, he smelt it, and shook his head.

''Pops, move it.'' He ordered, as Sarah rushed to your side, horror on her face at the blood dripping down your leg onto the covers. She ignored her mate as he dragged Pops from the bedroom, despite the T-800's protests. The door slammed behind them and you collapsed back onto the bed.

''Sarah…'' You gasped, as she pulled off the soiled dressing. ''It's too early.''

''Too early for what?''

''I'm not…it shouldn't…' 'You winced and cried out in pain as she started to clean the wound. ''I fell asleep on him. He was being nice, and I've been so…and then I was asleep, and…''

Sarah's fingers were as gentle as could be but it still _hurt_ so much. Tears spilled freely from your eyes. ''I'm in heat, Sarah. I need to leave. I need to get out of here.'' You started to move, but She stopped you, placing her hands on your shoulders firmly.

Her eyes met yours as you fought against her with minimal strength, more distressed over the situation than intent on leaving and Sarah knew it.

''Y/N, you need to calm down.'' She turned as shouting came from the doorway, and a curse dropped from her lips. Two Alphas fighting was never good. ''I know you're in heat, okay? This happens sometimes.'' She looked like she wanted to add to it, but instead she returned to your wound, pulling fresh gauze from the bedside table. ''This is never going to heal if you don't stop being so stubborn.''

''Sarah, I need to get out of here.'' You pleaded, ignoring her words.

''No, Y/N. You need to stay here and heal.''

''But…Pops…''

''Can be controlled.'' She hushed you as you opened your mouth to argue. ''I can get you some suppressants, okay? I've got things that will help.''

She finished strapping your leg up before looking you square in the eyes.

''But you need to make a decision. I'm telling you this as your friend – at this age, heats only come on early when you're close to your true mate.'' Your face scrunched up and you opened your mouth once more. ''I know, I know, you don't believe in that.' She took your hand. ''But I do. Don't fight it. You'll only regret it.''

A smile spread over your face. ''You might think that giving in to biology will render you a slave to your hormones, that it'll take away everything that's you but….Y/N…it doesn't.''

''I'm better off alone.'' You whispered, sticking to the mantra you'd used for so long.

Sarah shook her head. ''Stop telling yourself that.''

''It's true.'' You were crying now. ''Pops has only been…he's only been nice to me because I nearly died.''

''No he hasn't.'' She said. ''Pops been in love with you for years now. Kyle told me that he's never done anything about it because he was convinced you hated him after you met him when he didn't really know human emotions in 1984''.

Sarah's hand squeezed yours a little. ''Pops has been head over heels for you since he met you. Now when are you going to wise up and realise you're head over heels for him?''

Kyle had taken Pops away from the bunker. He'd fought against him for hours, until the soldier had decided that removing him from the situation was the best thing to do. You'd not protested, keeping yourself in your room, trying to ignore the heat getting worse everyday.

On the second day after Pops had gone, you'd emerged from your room, the limp in your leg still there as you moved through the bunker, desperately searching for something.

Sarah came out from the library, looking at you in concern as you hobbled through the corridor, your twisted with stress. ''Y/N? What's wrong?''

''The jumper. The jumper is gone.'' You babbled, wringing your hands as you looked at her. ''I can't find it.''

''Whoa, wait, which jumper?''She came up in front of you, holding her palms flat against your shoulders. ''You need to calm down.''

''I can't find the damn jumper, Sarah.'' Tears fell from your eyes, and you clung to her.

''Jeez, you're burning up.'' She whispered, folding her arms around you. ''You need to be laying down until this passes.''

''I need the jumper. It smelt like him.'' You shuddered, allowing her to pull you back to your room. ''It made me feel better…god, what the hell is wrong with me?''

Sarah's hands eased you onto your bed, and you sobbed into your hands, as she tottered around the room, looking for the jumper. You lay back, curling into a ball, shivering despite the warmth of your skin. As the space beside you filled with the soft fabric of the jumper Pops had lent you days ago, you reached out, holding it close.

''Y/N…I have to call Pops.''

''No.'' You whimpered, closing your eyes.

''You're seeking out his scent, sweetheart. You've been alone too long. If you ignore this, if you keep fighting…I'm scared it's going to kill you, or drive you mad.'' She pushed the hair off of your sweaty forehead. ''You can't keep this up.''

You shook your head. ''I can do this.'' Your fingers dug into the fabric, holding it closer. ''I can do this. I don't need my Alpha.''

Logically, you knew that fighting this would kill you, or like Sarah said, drive you mad. You'd heard of it happening before, but you couldn't give it. Fighting this was all you had – biology couldn't dictate your every move.

''You do need him, Y/N.'' Sarah urged, pulling the covers over you, knowing that no matter how hot your skin was, you'd be freezing. ''I know you're being stubborn, but…please…let me call Pops.''

''No. No. I can't. I don't want him.''

She made a noise under her breath. ''Thin line between love and hate, my mother always used to say.'' You ignored it. ''And at this rate, Y/N, you're gonna hang yourself with that line.''

''I can't give in…''Your breath came in quick, short pants, and you clung to the jumper as Sarah stroked your forehead, willing you to sleep, to try and rest.

The door to the bunker burst open, and Sarah yelped at the sound, jumping up from her spot in the library.

''Pops!'' Kyle's voice echoed down the hallway. ''Get back here!''

''She's gonna fucking die, Kyle Reese!'' Pops screamed back, stomping down the steps. ''You didn't have to follow me!''

The shorter man appeared, his best friend hot on his tail as he ran through the bunker. Sarah moved to intercept him, knowing Kyle wouldn't let anything happen to her. Pops was flushed, his hair messy, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her heart fell.

He'd gone into rut.

Shit.

''Kyle?'' Sarah asked, and her mate responded, holding up his hands, before grabbing for Pops shoulder.

''It's okay, baby. He's just…a little wound up.''

''Let me pass, Sarah Connor.'' Pops ground out, shrugging off Kyle's touch. ''I need to get to her. She's hurting.''

Her eyes widened. ''He's got it bad.''

Kyle nodded, keeping his eyes on Pops. ''You're telling me. He gave me the slip and then stole a car to get back here. I'm lucky he stole a piece of shit so the 'truck could keep up.''He edged forward, reaching out again. 'I don't think we're getting him out of here again.''

''Damn right you're not.'' Pops growled, his normal blue yes turning red whirling on Kyle.. ''You're not taking me away from her.''

Sarah shushed him, taking his forearm, Kyle's expression turning to concern at the gesture. ''Pops, Y/N is sick. She's hurting.'' She swallowed. ''And she's denying everything. She doesn't want a mate.''

''Bullshit.''Pops spat. ''She's my Omega. It only happens like this if…''

''If she's your true mate, that's right, but right now, she's confused and upset.'' Sarah looked at him with sympathy. ''You can't force her into anything, Pops. She's never wanted this.''

His face sank into desperation. ''She's never wanted me.''

''That's not true.'' Kyle said. ''You guys just always had that love hate thing going on.''

Pops shook his head. ''No, she's never liked me. I never…I was never nice, I thought I'd made that better but…she's gonna die if she doesn't…'' He looked so stricken, his eyes moving beyond Sarah to the corridor beyond. The entire bunker was thick with your scent, and he wanted to run to you, despite your denial of him.

''You _can't_ force it, Pops. She'll come around. She does feel for you…she's just scared.'' Kyle pulled Pops back, trying to comfort him. ''Give her time.''

''She might not have much.'' Sarah whispered sadly. ''She was going downhill pretty quick.'' Kyle and Pops both looked at her, one concerned and one terrified. ''I don't know what to do, Kyle. She's fighting it because she doesn't want to give into biology. She doesn't think she belongs with Pops.''

''But she does.'' He whined. ''She does belong with me.''

''We know that, Pops. But this has happened so suddenly…''

''Sarah is right, Pops.'' Kyle agreed with his mate. ''This has happened suddenly. We need to…we need to approach this gently.''

''I'm not leaving.'' The T-800 scowled. ''I'm not. Even if you say it's best…I can't…my head's full of her now, and being without her…'' He shook his head furiously. ''No.''

''We're not asking you to be without her, Pops''. Sarah urged. ''Just…let her come to you.'' He watched Kyle for a moment, then sagged, sighing heavily. ''Go and get some rest. If you've been on edge for too long, you'll burn out too. Then you'll be no use to anyone.'' She looked at Kyle, who nodded and kept his hand on Pops shoulder, guiding him down the corridor. Sarah kept close behind, before splitting off and heading for your room.

You needed to know that Pops was in as much danger as you.

The bunker was silent when you woke up, and you immediately threw the covers off of your too hot body. Dragging yourself from the bed, you felt the cramps start up straight away, and a groan slipped from your lips.

Pops jumper was discarded on the bed once more, and you briefly glanced at it, feeling heat curl in your lower belly, and you inhaled, closing your eyes as his strong scent flooded your senses. Opening your bedroom door, you listened for a moment, hearing Kyle's soft snoring.

The corridor smelt like nothing but home, the smell of Alpha, _your_ Alpha, the only thing pulling you forward and you stepped outside, following the scent. He wasn't in his bedroom, and you kept moving, heading for the library.

Pops was curled up on the little sofa, his big body crammed into the small space in an almost ridiculous manner, but you only felt relief at seeing him, whole and in front of you. As you drew closer, he twitched, and then awoke, looking up at you with blown pupils.

''Y/N…'' He spoke quietly, but the single utterance of your name made you fall to your knees, almost crying at seeing him. ''You're…''

''Alpha.'' You whispered, throwing your arms around him. ''I can't…I can't fight it….''

''Sssh.'' Pops arms held you close as he pressed a kiss on your cheek. ''It's okay. You don't need to fight.''

''I don't want to be…I don't….''

''I know. Sarah told me. I'm not gonna make you submit,you know I wouldn't do that. It doesn't have to be that way.'' He pulled back a little, looking into your eyes. ''I've waited so long for you…'' He smiled, before pressing a soft kiss to your lips. ''So long…forty-five years.''

You nodded. ''I'm sorry.''

''Nothing to be sorry for,'' he hushed, his large hands cupping your face. ''You were worth waiting for.''

''Why didn't you tell me?'' You asked, and Pops went a little red, knowing what you mean. He shook his head. ''Why?'' You repeated.

''Because I didn't think I deserved you.''He replied, and you giggled, almost insanely.

''I thought…I thought you hated me.''

Pops head shook furiously, and he stood up, pulling you with him. ''I'll show you how much that isn't true.'' His hands went to your waist, picking you up as you wrapped your legs around him, his arms holding you firm against his body. He stumbled a little, before finding a pace, quickly striding towards his room with you in his arms. ''Is my room okay?'' He mumbled, his lips barely apart from yours.

''Yes, god, yes…''You begged, not willing to leave his arms. He practically kicked the door open, using his entire body to shut it again behind you both, before carrying you to his bed, both of you falling onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

You were only wearing the shorts and tank top you'd worn to bed, your skin slippery with sweat as he explored your body, and he quickly worked on divesting himself of the sleep shirt and tracksuit bottoms he was in.

Moaning into his mouth as he kissed you again, you ground against him, desperate for some kind of friction. Pops obliged, running his hand over your collarbone, before brushing downwards to find your nipples straining against the fabric of the top. With one movement, he ripped it away from your body, breaking the kiss to bend his head and suck one hard nipple into his mouth.

With a whimper, you pushed your own shorts down, revealing your neatly groomed pubic mound. Sam pulled away from your breast, his long fingers dipping between your thighs to find you wet and wanting.

''Fuck, you smell amazing.'' He muttered, licking his fingers clean. ''I need you, Y/N. So bad.''

''I know.' You gasped as he used one knee to push your thighs apart. ''Pops….Alpha…need your knot….need it now…'.'

Pops grunted, nipping at your neck as he knelt between your legs, fisting his cock in one hand, his other holding his weight off of you.

''You're sure?'' He asked, suddenly pulling back a little and you cried out, nodding.

''I can….I can't do this without you….I'm sorry…I tried…'' You were almost on the verge of tears again, and Pops shook his head, kissing you.

''I was meant for you.'' He whispered, rubbing the head of his thick cock against you. ''Always you.'' He pushed into you, and your tears faded away as his pelvis came flush with yours. ''Always you.'' He repeated, pulling out a little way before thrusting in again.

''Alpha…'' You begged, needing that release, that friction. With Pops inside you, his body pressed against yours, you felt complete, just like Sarah had said you would, but you needed to cum so badly, needed his knot to fill you. Pops needed the same, as he started to move into you steadily, his arms pulling you close.

''My sweet Omega, Y/N, you have no idea…'' His words trailed off as he continued to pound you into the mattress, his movements animalistic but gentle, his hands caressing your skin as you writhed underneath him, your orgasm cresting without warning. Your walls squeezed his cock hard, and he yelped, before doubling his speed, his cock swelling inside you.

''Need it,Pops, need your knot…please…''

He nodded, gasping for control as he pressed his forehead against yours. ''Gonna knot you, sweetheart. Gonna fill you up with my pups.'' His words were almost terrifying but at that moment, all you ever wanted as he held you close and continued to fuck you.

And his Terminator wanted the same.

Your second climax pushed him over the edge as you screamed his name, and his knot swelled, lodging the length of him inside your body, his cries echoing yours as he slowly stopped moving, his pants leaving a warm patch on your sweaty skin.

''Pops…'' You whispered.

''You okay?'' He asked, concerned and you nodded.

''I'm so sorry.''

''Sorry for what?''

''Making you think I hated you.'' You whispered, avoiding his eyes. ''I think I convinced myself but…but you're….'' He raised your chin so you faced him. ''I was avoiding the truth. I knew, I just….couldn't…''

He smiled. ''I loved you the second I saw you. Even when I didn't understand human emotions, I knew you were mine. Knew you were meant for me.'' His long fingers caressed your face. ''My Omega.' You burrowed into his chest, savoring the warmth of his skin against yours, and slowly, he pulled you onto your side, grabbing his bed covers to cover the both of you. ''You're not cold are you?'' He asked and you smiled.

''I'm getting warmer.''

Sarah looked up at Kyle from her position curled at his side, a cunning smile on her face. ''Well, I'm glad they finally got that over with.''

Kyle raised an eyebrow. ''You knew she'd go to him tonight?''

''I knew it when she begged for his jumper back. She's had it bad for Pops for a long time.'' She grinned. ''All she had to do was get a little warmer.''


	7. 2017 Pops x Reader (Smut)

_**What happens when Pops returns early from a night out with Kyle and Sarah, and finds you singing?.**_

"I can't believe I chose to stay here, " You mumbled over the thousandth time. As Sarah and Kyle had offered to take you out to a bar. But after what Kyle had said to Pops about finding him a one night stand. You just couldn't bare to have your heart broken.

So that's why you found yourself in the bunker. It appeared that Sarah's father had two for back up. The second one was better because it had a war room and 7 other guest rooms. As well as an old garage of old classic cars..

"Pops is probably fucking someone prettier than me. " you mumbled once more. And to be honest it made you jealous. Jealous that Pops would lose his virginity to another women. You knew the T800 now turned T8000 was a virgin because. Well, you basically met Sarah and Pops back in 1974.

And you remembered growing up, after you're parents were murdered by the T1000. That is why Pops had decided to let you stay with him and Sarah for you're own protection. But something told you it was more than that.

Shaking your head, you got off of the chair in the war room, grabbing you're... What was it called IPhone 6 from the table. And feeling your heart sink to you're stomach.

"He would never love me, " you stated, as tears threatened to fall. "He deserves to be happy. " you choked back a sob as you scrolled on you're Phone to find a comforting song.

Since Pops was the one who put the songs on it, knowing what you and Sarah liked. Well mostly you, because Pops and you were much closer back then.

After endlessly flipping through songs. You were about to throw the piece of shit at the wall. But the sound of a very familiar song, made you freeze.

He wouldn't... He Couldn't have possibly known...

 _Tale as old as time_

~Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion played softly. Making you're heart flutter. How did how did Pops know you loved this song. Sure he knew of other bands you liked. But you never told him or Sarah you liked Beauty and the Beast.

Thinking back on the times you had with Pops and Sarah, you couldn't help but start to sing softly along.

"True as it can be  
Barely even friends.  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly. " you sing out, you're heart going out to Pops even if the Oblivious Terminator couldn't see it

You loved the song of you're singing with Dion, and continued to sing. Knowing no one could hear you for miles. If you only knew how wrong you were.

"Just a little change, " you sang softly, and you couldn't help but spin in a circle. "Small to say the least. Both a little scared Neither one prepared. "

You were so in tone with the music and Dion that you didn't hear the bunker door open and the footsteps that followed shortly after.

"Beauty and the beast. " You all but jumped at least a few feet in the air as a voice joined yours. Turning around you felt your cheeks redden and your heart stop, as you were met with the familiar blue eyes..

"Pops? " You breathed out, trying to get you're heart under control. As Pops paused the song on you're phone, before looking back at you. "What are you doing here? I thought Kyle was taking you to go have some fun? "

.Pops shrugged off his jacket, and placed it on one of the chairs. Before looking back at you, his face almost giving away an emotion.

"He did. " he said simply, like always. Before he took a seat on one of the chairs. And giving you his usual frown.

"And?" You pressed on. You're breathing finally relaxed, as Pops just stared at you.

"I don't like bars. " He explained , and you rose your eyebrows. That was a lie, because ever since you met Pops in 1974 you met him at a bar. And he always dressed like a badass biker.

But changing the subject you sat back down in your chair. Only not to realize that it was the broken one Kyle had broken by jumping on it. And you found yourself falling. But a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around you're waist. Pulling you into they're lap.

Opening your eyes, you almost screamed as you came face to face with Pops. Who was giving you a look of concern. As well as something else in those baby blue eyes.

"Are you okay? " Pops asked, his warm breath on your face making you shiver. As well as the way you were sitting. You were straddled in Pops lap. And you knew if you moved just a little things could get a little awkward. That is if he actually felt desire or had a dick..

"Fine... " You whispered, "Thanks for the save. " Pops just nodded, while you're eyes never left his.

Suddenly a feeling of desire rushed through you're system. As Pops grip on you didn't falter. But shaking you're head knowing you couldn't not with him. So, slowly trying to ease yourself out of the terminators hold. You almost moaned as you felt something poke you back in return.

Moving again you felt a huge bulge strained against Pops jeans. And thats when everything hit you. Pops was turned on... By you. .

He shifts in his seat, looking up at the ceiling, then down at his feet trying to avoid eye contact. But that didn't stop him from using his new T1000 abilities on you . Making it so you were butt naked. And you would have screamed but you were somewhere safe. And with the man you loved .

"Y/N, are you—" Pops started,

"I'm fine, Pops," you snapped as you sat up. Your body ached as you slowly came down from your buzz.

"I-I'm sorry." Pops hung his head. You couldn't help but smirk as you caught his eyes flicking up towards you, taking in your exposed, naked form.

You licked your lips. "Like what you see, Pops?" You maintained eye contact with him as you scooted to the edge of his lap, making a almost warning growl come from his chest. hanging your legs over the edge of the chair. You lifted to your feet, slowly walking over to where he stood frozen in shock. "It's okay. You can look." You stopped just a foot from him, smoothing your hand over his arm. The rough fabric of his tattered shirt made your fingers tingle. "You can even _touch_ , if you want," you purred.

"Y/N, I don't know if this is entirely appropriate," Pops mumbled as he leaned into your touch.

You took another step forward. "It's only inappropriate if it's _unwanted_." Pops eyes grew wider at your words. You had no idea where this was coming from. Only just a few minutes ago you were a gaping fish now you were here showing your body off to Pops..

Pops reached down and moved your hand from his arm up to his shoulder. His shaky hands gripped your hips, pulling you against him. You gasped as your exposed sex pressed against the growing bulge in his pants. "It's not unwanted," he whispered before leaning down, pressing his lightly chapped lips against yours. Your lips moved in sync as he pulled you flush against him.

Pops quickly pulled away, leaving you aroused and confused. "What's wrong?"

"Sarah left you in my care. I'm supposed to protect you, to be there for you. I-I can't do this." Pops took a step back, but you caught him.

"Pops, you're here for me right now." You closed the distance between the two of you. "You're here for me when I need it. You're here for me in a way that nobody else can be."

Pops narrowed his gaze as he tilted his head at you. "And you need this?" His eyes darkened as he stared down at you, making it very clear that he needed this too.

You nodded as you leaned up and pressed your lips against his again. His hands gripped your hips again pulling you close before sliding down to squeeze your ass. He lifted you up, helping you wrap your legs around his waist as he shuffled the two of you over to the closest room His room and right into the bed.

He tossed you into the middle of the mattress, staring down at you as he quickly stripped himself of his clothes. Your eyes followed his every move, how his fingers raced to unbutton his shirt, the force of his hands as he glided his pants down his muscular legs. Your mouth watered as his cock .. Very large cock, sprang free, slapping against his lower stomach.

Your jaw quivered as you watched the Terminator crawl his way up to you, pausing over you throbbing sex. His lips curled into a devilish smile as he ran his hands up the inside of your thighs. Then, he lowered his head, sliding his tongue between your folds. You gasped as he reached your clit, wrapping his lips around the throbbing nub before sucking lightly. Your back arched in response.

"Pops _,_ " you whined as you reached down to grip his hair. You wanted to scream how he knew how to do this. He groaned at the delicious sting as you fisted his locks roughly, rolling your hips against his mouth. "Oh please, terminator , _don't stop_ ," you moaned. He slid a finger into you, then another, curling and sliding them in and out of you. With every moan that escaped you, Pops met you with a low groan that vibrated against your sensitive flesh.

"You taste so good," Pops growled as he stared up at you, lifting his head slightly. You stared down at the beautiful sight. Pops smirked, his lips and chin glistening with your slick as he stared up at you with lust-blown eyes. After a moment, he lowered himself back down, continuing his quest to make you come against his mouth..

The moment his lips were back on you, you felt your orgasm blast through you, forcing a moan from your lips as you writhed beneath the machine. Pops hummed in delight as he lapped at your entrance, savoring your taste.

Before you could come done from your blissful high, Pops was climbing up your form. His lips landed on yours again. The taste of your arousal reached your tongue as he dominated your mouth. He pinned your wrists above your head as he planted himself between firmly your legs.

"Pops, I love you" you hissed as he slowly entered you. He must have know you were a virgin because he went slow. The terminator smiled against your lips as you trembled beneath him..

."I love you too." Pops moaned , kissing you're head. "Wanted to claim you as mine for years. "

The aching burn of your walls forced something new loud moan from you as he stretched you with every slow thrust of his hips. "Please,Pops, faster," you begged.

"Oh, just wait, kitten," Pops growled in your ear. Your whole body reacted to the pet name. "I love the way you feel wrapped around me. I don't want this to end." His voice was abnormally low as he continued to thrust into you at an agonizingly slow pace. "I want to _savor_ you." You moaned at his words as you bit your lip. "Oh, Y/N," he half-moaned. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Your eyes opened as you studied his words. You had to admit, you'd thought about this too. _A lot. Since the 70s_

Pops increased this speed, crashing his hips against yours. His hands curled under your thighs, lifting them up, allowing him to thrust deeper into you. "Pops, I'm close," you groaned as you met his thrusts.

Pops chuckled in your ear. "Touch yourself, Y/N. Make yourself come around my cock," the terminator commanded as he loosened his grip on your wrists. You obeyed, sliding your hand between the two of you and placing your finger onto your swollen clit. You circled your finger in rhythm with Pops thrusts.

Your eyes shot open as your orgasm washed over you. You screamed as you bucked against the machine, reaching your hand up to grip his grey hair again. Your walls clenched around his cock, causing his thrusts to falter. Within seconds, he spilled into you, growling your name.

He collapsed onto the mattress beside you as both of you struggled to catch your breath. You turned toward Pops, instantly locking your gaze to his darkened blue eyes. He returned your gaze, smiling contently as he pulled you close. His arms wrapped around your waist.

Something about Pops embrace always made you feel safe, made you feel whole. And now everything was different.


	8. NEWS! UPDATE!

**Hi! Everyone! Just to let you know I've updated this one-shot Pops series Masterlist.**

 **Instead of just of just plain one or two oneshot's, I can write you a short love story and with an OC. The Rules are Below.**

 **And Message or Write a Review on what you want.**

 **POPS X READER or POPS X OC MASTERLIST RULES**

 **1:** **You have to give me details, like, the setting, year, and what version of Pops you want.**

 **2: SMUT is Allowed, As well as , A/B/O, or just plain old dry humping.**

 **3: And the Reader or OC, Can also be a Terminator, Human, or even something else like a fallen Angel**

 **4: And Babies? YES! Pops and the reader or Oc can have children.**

 **5: And For the A/B/O, Pops has to be an Alpha for reasons, But you may request him to be an Omega. And He can turn into a werewolf and have a wolf form or just wolf instincts. And he can have Pups with Reader or Oc.**

 **6: And if you are worried, Yes! You lovely people who are special I can do, Pop x Male Reader, or Female Pops x Female Reader!**

 **THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE IS: DO NOT TREAT OTHER'S DIFFERENTLY! I LOVE EVERYONE JUST THE WAY THEY WERE BORN.**

* * *

 **AND HERE! I'M GOING TO ADD FEMALE CHARACTER'S TO ALSO BE POPS LOVE INTEREST:**

 **1: Sarah Connor from (Genisys) -Emilia Clarke or Linda Hamilton (Which ever you want)**

 **2: Cameron (Female Terminator from TSCC) - Summer Glau**

 **3: T2 Sarah Connor -Linda Hamilton**

 **4: John Connor- ANY version**

* * *

 **And one more surprise for all of you...I CAN WRITE CROSSOVER'S! B Here is the list that I can do. And I will be posting the new Crossover series with Terminator onto the website.**

 **WARNING: I CAN ONLY DO THESE CROSSOVER'S WITH TERMINATOR GENISYS.**

 **CROSSOVER'S I CAN DO: SORRY IF ITS NOT A LOT:**

 **1: SUPERNATURAL: Yes with Dean and Sam and Castiel**

 **2: AVENGER'S MOVIE'S**

 **3: DISNEY**

 **4: GUARDIAN'S OF THE GALAXY**

 **5: THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES**

* * *

 **POPS CHARACTER'S TO CHOOSE FROM: OR ANYONE VERSION OF HIM YOU WANT.**

 **1: 1973 POPS**

 **2: AU Professor Pops (1984 Arnold Appearance) (And where he never raised Sarah/It's more of a Professor x Student or another professor.** **3: AU Human Pops, (1984 Arnold Appearance),** **4: Werewolf Alpha POPS (1984 Arnold Appearance)** **5: 1984 Pops** **6: 2017 Pops**

 **3: ALPHA WEREWOLF POPS**

 **4: 1984 POPS**

 **5: 2017 POPS**


End file.
